DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) will hold its 59th Annual Scientific Meeting at the Opryland Hotel in Nashville, Tennessee, June 14 through June 19, 1997. There will be 5 days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations, poster sessions, and 12 or 13 timely symposia. There will be a good balance of all fields and topics representing the drug abuse research community. The final symposia choices will be made by the Program Committee of CPDD in the fall of 1996 and will include topics on drugs ranging from opioids and cocaine to nicotine and marijuana and involve basic and clinical science, treatment, prevention, and epidemiology. Plenary and award lectures as well as several satellite meetings and specialty workshops will complete the program. The Proceedings will be published as an archival NIDA monograph. The monograph will contain symposium papers, plenary lectures, volunteer papers, and reports of the CPDD drug evaluation program and is mailed to all meeting registrants and to all NIDA grantees. Special attention is given to the needs of young scientists, trainees, students, and underrepresented populations in the field through a variety of means, including CPDD Postdoctoral Travel Awards, NIDA Preand Post-doctoral Travel Awards, a Young Investigator Award, a Young Investigator's Symposium, a grant writing workshop, a CPDD Travel Awardees luncheon, and student mixers. Such attention is needed to insure a continued cadre of scientists for the field of drug abuse. The 1997 CPDD meeting will be held at The Opryland Hotel in Nashville, Tennessee. There are over 2900 sleeping rooms available for the participants at the Opryland Hotel and we anticipate using approximately 700 rooms. These will be primarily in one area of the hotel. In terms of meeting space, there are large meeting rooms on the hotel grounds of sufficient size to run 4 simultaneous sessions plus poster sessions throughout the meeting. In addition, there are numerous rooms available for smaller meetings and sessions. All meeting rooms for the CPDD will be in one section of the hotel. All of the meeting needs are met.